


Wish you were here

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak misses Oliver Queen, Heaven Weeping, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity looks at the rain outside and reminisces on the times spend with Oliver on rainy days and how she misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish you were here

(not my gif)

* * *

 

Felicity looked at the rain, outside her window. The memories of happy times on rainy days flowing through her mind.

The day Oliver came back from his morning run dripping wet, and finding her taking a shower, join her. His cold skin making her yelp as he pulled himself right up against her back. Which, a few minutes later, had lost all importance.

Or the first day Oliver decided not to go on the usual morning run and stay with her under the blankets. Just holding each other and listening the rain tapping at their bedroom window.

And then that last time when the rain came tumbling down in the middle of, a so far, sunny afternoon and they just cuddled on the porch enjoying the smell of newly wet earth, the green leaves turning greener as the air turned cleaner and clearer, the rainbow when the rainy clouds moved along, and just reveled on each other arms.

As the drops of rain outside made the city cloudy and gray, she felt Oliver arms embracing her, she felt his body against her back, just like before, she felt his lips on the curve where her neck met her shoulder. Felicity closed her eyes enhancing all the emotion his presence, his touch, brought to her. And she stood there, involved in Oliver’s arms listening to the rain.

The cold came gradually, so gradually. Felicity wanted to hold on to that feeling, to his presence, a bit longer but it was nothing but a dream.

Oliver wasn’t there, is presence remain only in her memory. He hadn’t been there for so long, and the pain inside of her hadn’t faltered it was still a deep gash like someone had cut out a part of her, the wound would heal, it would never heal.

“Wish you were here. My love, I miss you so much.” 

Where he was wouldn’t be raining it would be sunny, it would be warm. And he would be smiling, happy. As he asked her to be in his last breath.


End file.
